


【スバ北】苍穹的尽头

by Ane_mone



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_mone/pseuds/Ane_mone
Summary: 几乎要了我老命的生涩的棒读流流水账式限制级描述。





	【スバ北】苍穹的尽头

实话说，听见小王子伏在他肩上时的小小低喃时，飞行员明星昴流甚至以为自己听错了什么——直到那看似温顺的脑袋又蹭了蹭他的肩，耳边传来的是放下高傲姿态的王子的欲求：  
“明星。”  
额间的碎发蹭在脖颈间带来了些许的瘙痒，几乎是将整个人的重量都依托在这人身上，双臂轻轻环上了腰。不带丝毫犹豫地，一字一顿地吐出的话语，直接让直至方才依旧在思考着缥缈未来的飞行员，脑袋里犹如炸开了锅。  
“来做吧。”

飞行员一直都认为，命定的终末到临之前，他们之间的关系或许也就止步于牵牵手的小情侣了——虽然难得也买朵红玫瑰恶作剧似地献上殷勤，偶尔也趁着对方心不在焉时蹭得一个冰凉的吻，时不时也说几句类似于“我一直都在这里哟”的廉价情话——  
但是，但是，无论怎么说，做爱这样的事情，还是远远超出了明星昴流的认知范围。  
不过昴流当然来不及考虑这些。即便是被小王子挖苦为“反复无常”、“恣意妄为”的飞行员，也没能受得住这样的冲击。短短的吐辞的威力犹如爆弹，直接将飞行员不善于思考的大脑炸得当机，就像陷入故障的机器，只在恋人断断续续的呼唤中，才稍微恢复了些正常的机能。  
“…明星？”  
“欸。小北…？”  
“明星？”  
“小北？没问题吗……？”  
“…哈？”  
小王子皱了皱眉。  
努力抑制住了几近能包围他的羞耻心，努力装作沉稳平静的模样提出诉求，得到的仅仅是“你在开玩笑吗？”一般的回应，小王子绝对不能称得上高兴。  
“不不不，太奇怪了！”太奇怪了——？今天的小北太奇怪了！从一开始就很奇怪！”  
“哈？——你这什么反应？”  
眼看营造起的氤氲气氛在这个木头一般的回应后消失殆尽，某种羞耻的无奈感油然而生。他默默在心底翻了个白眼，似乎也能理解，昴流之前一系列与动物无异的求爱行为无果后的落寞。像得不到主人赞赏的小狗，与闪闪发光的事物一样闪闪发光的宝蓝色瞳孔也会顿时黯淡。  
但是啊，至少现在，冰鹰北斗已经坚定了这份信念。  
“……这难道不是你期望的吗？”  
不由分说地覆上了对方的手。那份触感隔着层手套传来，耳语时呼出的热气冲击在飞行员的耳边，引得昴流脑内越发地一片空白。  
“你在犹豫什么？”

小王子的失踪引得举国上下一片哗然。  
一时起意的冲动让小王子萌生出疯狂的念头来——顺着绳索从寝室的阳台滑下，避开偷懒侍卫的目光从疏于修缮的栅栏缺口逃出，一切是不可置信的一帆风顺。踩着树叶窸窸窣窣的声音在夜晚皇宫围城的森林中回响，凭着记忆中的路线向皇都的闹市区跑去——  
一开始仅仅是想着反正多带个人也不会有什么影响，便毫无戒备地领着偶遇的披着黑衣斗篷的神秘男子上了飞机。中途篝火旁泊宿时无意问起了对方的宝蓝色耳坠，才忽然想起似乎在哪个宝石鉴赏杂志上见过相同的样式。  
“…那是全世界独一无二的，在本国王子诞辰时精工打造的蓝宝石耳坠。”  
一番合情推理后自然是出乎意料的结论。  
小王子觉察到了对方眼里充溢着的不可置信的神情，才意识到走漏了风声——十分不幸地，眼前这家伙看上去是个呆瓜，却恰巧是个宝石爱好者。他的第一次出逃计划或许就这么不走运地付诸东流了。  
“…这样的话，你是王子殿下吗？”小心翼翼地打探道。话音刚落，满溢着对外界新奇事物的好奇的海蓝色双眸黯淡了，宛若失去了光泽的绝世珍宝，雀跃的灵魂也因此消沉。震惊之余，心中升腾起了莫名的惆怅，伴随而来的是同样莫名其妙的冲动——  
“真的吗？”  
“那……要和我一起旅行吗？——王子殿下。”  
那望不见尽头的大海里潮起潮涌，拂晓将至，阴霾散去，尔后又恢复了一如既往的不惊——但却有阳光照耀，波光粼粼。  
作为一名飞行员，昴流对于闪闪发光的事物格外敏感——  
果然啊，好喜欢……你的眼睛。

“看着我的眼睛。小北。”  
他深吸一口气。  
“确定吗？这样的事情…”  
“…你今天怎么这么啰嗦？”  
“呜啊好凶……”  
“我啊，只是想。像小北这样的人，对于未来也好，人生也好，每一步都计算得如此精确，没有丝毫偏差。做出决定时也是如此，这样的你…”  
实话说，为了小北，王子殿下的未来——  
“是在担心我的未来吗？——没关系。我只是觉得，在你身边的感觉，还不赖。”说着就像醉酒后的胡话，他将整个人都依附在了飞行员身上——闷闷的声音透过飞行员夹克，回响在几近沉寂的空气中，“比起这些，居然会在意这些吗？优柔寡断可不像你的风格啊？”  
“想做就做，不计后果，只要不后悔就好…不是你这个呆瓜的思考方式吗？”  
“当初选择带我走也是，你所做的一切也是，既然选择了这条路，就给我好好负责啊！”  
让身为王子的我恋上飞行员的你，这样的事情，也给我负起责任来啊……  
心中升腾起了某种冲动，势如洪水猛兽，将二人推向了情欲的深渊。  
“我爱你。”  
流光的溢彩在小王子的瞳中荡漾。  
“所以，尽情对我做吧。  
……只有恋人间才会做的事情。”

胸口传来的是搏动的心脏的高鸣。  
自认为在这场近乎虚妄的恋爱中位于上风的飞行员，最终还是败给了小王子猛烈的无意识天然呆攻势。  
…这也是小王子的可爱之处也说不定。  
好喜欢…真的好喜欢。  
溢于言表的感情犹如决堤的汛洪，一定是再也压抑不住了。  
“我没想到的是，小北居然这么大胆呢～？”  
等不及小王子先行做出什么动作，飞行员的脸上掠过了恶戏一般的笑容，宛若发现了猎物的大型犬类，覆着黑色手套的右手覆上了小王子的右手——  
那是他们第一次接吻。  
提前被宣告了后续的发展，他们也不再拘束，品过了柔软的唇瓣，便等不及了一般把舌尖伸入，唇舌相交，每一次试探性地伸入毫无疑问地让气氛升温，点燃情欲。  
飞行员口中娇生惯养的小王子显然不太能适应接吻的窒息感——趁着毫无防备的小王子脸颊通红喘着粗气，昴流松开了对方的领带，解开外衣，使显露出常年不见天日的白皙皮肤来。  
什么嘛，完全就是被这个家伙牵着鼻子跑……！小王子稍有些不满地皱了皱眉，眉眼颦颦，竟更生了一些情色的意味来。  
仿佛什么情感被这样燥热的空气引爆了。  
“开始了哦。”  
“专门为王子殿下的定制课程♪”

飞行员毫不含糊地抚上了那分身。  
“嗯～不愧是王子殿下。”  
全身的每一处都生得那么精致。就像把玩着价值连城的艺术品，轻柔地抚弄着那茎身，伴随而来的是小王子压抑住的闷哼——  
这家伙……  
皮质手套的触感覆上下体，过电的刺激如潮水般袭来。见北斗满脸潮红不知所措的样子，心生了恶作剧的玩味，手上的动作不断加速，贴上了白皙的胸膛，同时服务起身前的樱红来。  
“唔……！”  
压抑不住的喘息声从喉咙中漏出，充斥着情色意味的低沉嗓音伴随着吮吸声在空间中回响。  
“呜……咕……明、明星…”  
“哼哼，很舒服吧，王子殿下？”  
“啊啊……”  
承受不住前所未有的快感，前端释放的白灼尽数吐在了飞行员的手心。  
“欸，这么多…小北不会自己做这样的事情吗？记住哦，要学会处理自己的欲望♪”  
眼见着飞行员细细舔舐着释放的精液，难以名状的巨大羞耻袭上心头，故意避开对方眼里折射出的恶趣味的挑逗，却被飞行员搂着腰抱起——  
“那接下来啊，不要忘了呢。”  
让小王子坐在他的腿上后，飞行员开始解开他的皮带。  
“小北也要帮我解决一下喔？”

至少在床上，面对初涉人事的小王子，飞行员自认为掌控的是绝对的主导权。  
小王子的手抚上茎身的那一刻，既是燥热亦为冰冷的触感通过电流传至全身的每一个角落。以往是轻触上手背的冰凉感如今更是显得色情无比。  
真糟糕啊，差一点就要缴械了。飞行员喘着粗气，搂着眼前的人交换了一个缠绵的吻。  
“嗯…嗯、小北，准备好了吗？”  
“…嗯？”  
飞行员的手探到了怀中人的身后，轻柔抚摸着后穴周围的软肉，感受着从未被开发的褶皱的纹路，紧接着便开始了接下来的扩张。  
“呜啊…该说不愧是第一次的身体吗？”  
开发不具有性的功能的器官确实是一桩难事——就连一根手指在那紧致的场所中探索都步履维艰，不说更多，更别提进入正在被抚慰着的硬物了。  
克制住身后探索时带来的不适感，北斗努力回忆着飞行员安抚他时的手法与力度，并付诸实践——看上去效果还不错，细微的哼声从飞行员的喉中漏出，一反往日的阳光活泼，带上了些沙哑和沉重。  
啊啊，这家伙根本不是小狗，是情欲的野兽。是俘获了王子殿下的大型猎犬啊。  
“…哈……好舒服。小北逐渐也上手了哦？”  
“真不想被你这么说啊…”  
扩张逐步有了进展，试探进的食指在体内艰难摸索，触碰上内壁的温度通过神经传送到了大脑——  
是如此火热。光是想象着分身被这样紧致而又热烈的后穴包裹着的快感就令人血脉喷张，身下的硬物不禁又精神了几分。  
不过，当下还有一件事情。  
不急着接下来的扩张，食指只在肉壁上摸索，似乎在找寻着什么。  
“你在干什么……？”  
“小北很快就能知道了哦？”  
“嗯……嗯……？”  
“是这里吗？”飞行员试探性地按压上那一点。  
触碰到的瞬间，强烈的快感瞬间冲击上了大脑，抑制不住的呻吟声条件反射般地漏出。  
“哼哼，发现了☆”  
“什……啊！…不要碰…嗯……那…”  
好不容易发现的只属于北斗的敏感点。不断加快挑弄那一点的频率，抑制不住的呻吟声在他耳边回响，平日平稳低沉的音色充斥着情色的意味，方才释放的下体也在挑逗中恢复了硬挺。  
“明…哈啊……明星、嗯……”  
“那里、不……嗯、啊…”  
更多，更多。  
还想要更多这样的小北。  
飞行员停下了手上的动作，增加了更多的手指，向着更深的深处开拓了。

还能忆起，那是停泊于茫茫荒漠时，日月交替的黎明，他立于几近燃尽的火堆前，轻轻低喃：  
“看啊，飞行员。”  
难得思考起人生与未来的飞行员应着小王子的呼唤从思索中惊起，才倏忽发觉眼前早已是晨光熹微之景。  
日夜之交的黎明，晨星黯淡了他们的光彩。拂晓的裂缝撕开了漫漫长夜，天空染上了朝霞的金黄。  
“那是我从来没见过的，荒漠中的日出。”  
蓦然回首之时，遥远彼方的第一丝阳光在地平线的尽头射出。  
逐渐积累。  
逐渐增多。  
朝霞将他的黑发染成了鲜艳的橘红，透过发丝散发出模糊的光。像是发现了新奇事物的孩童，王子的脸上浮出的是舒缓而又自然的笑容，在黎明的光辉下耀眼夺目。  
望见飞行员近乎呆滞的神情，与那宝蓝色瞳中逐渐映出的日出的光辉与他的身影，小王子心生了小小的困惑：  
“你怎么了？”  
星移斗转，世事更替，唯有这一刻是变幻无常间的永恒。  
不愧是我的王子殿下呀。  
如此耀眼。又如此遥远。

但至少，但至少现在。  
我能将你紧紧拥入怀中。

……我进入了王子的身体。  
不，更确切的是，我进入了小北的身体。  
只对我一个人开放的……看似冰冷的玉体的内里，是如此火热。  
“哈…哈啊……”  
巨大异物的侵入显然带来了不小的不适感，下意识的反应是挣脱，哪知道自己的动作只能让那硬物的进入更加深入。突如其来的侵入带来的痛感使眼角溢出了生理性的泪水——  
“小…小北…没问题吗？”  
“呜…嗯……”  
好可爱，好可爱。  
“对不起啦小北。”这样地安慰着，温柔地吻去了怀中恋人眼角的泪滴。  
只是肉壁细微摩擦茎身的快感也几近使人疯狂。  
“不过……嗯、小北的…里面、太棒了…”  
“呜……！别，别说了……嗯！”  
飞行员忽然把小王子按在了床上，猛烈的动作与冲击，北斗还没回过神来，就只听见昴流在伏他耳边的低喃：  
“呐，小北。可以了吗？”  
是根本不容人拒绝的语气。  
“呐，回答我…”  
准备好了吗，准备接受我的爱了吗？  
“北斗？”

昴流天蓝色的眼眸里，现在就只有前所未有的坚毅与决意。  
羞耻心几乎能将他淹没了，故意避开毕露的锋芒般锐利的视线忸怩着，接收到的却是手心中传来的不容争辩的力度，和似乎更加深入一些的热量。  
在甬道内勃发着的，膨胀着的的硬物，就如同眼前的飞行员一般火热。  
“告诉我…我想听到……”  
想再次听到，你亲口说我想要的声音。  
“我…嗯…！”别过头去想要含糊地蒙混过去，却被昴流一个挺身打断。  
“小北，看着我的眼睛。”  
啊啊……！什么啊…这不是完全就被吃得死死的吗……  
“我……我…啊啊…”  
“想、想要…”

小王子也不太能说出，他是怎么恋上那飞行员的。一切就如同他的失踪一般突然，他只知道，喜欢着飞行员身边的一切。无论是在人群中穿梭时紧握着的触感，亦或是那飞行员夹克下的温暖感觉，他笑起来的灿烂也罢，就算是现在展现出的那份火热也好——  
他全部都最喜欢了。  
是那古板到无可救药的王子殿下，怎么也没能想到，经历了十五夜满月的逃脱行，他们如今在偌大王国的某一处，秘密地进行着爱的交媾。  
比起集万千宠爱于一身，他只想得到他——昴流一个人的爱。  
这份爱情远比他经历过的一切虚情假意真实得多而又更为庞大，至少对于他来说，已经过于过于足够了。  
“明、明星……慢一些、嗯……哈啊…”  
插入，接着是抽出。  
更深的深入，与愈来愈猛烈的抽动。  
交合之时，还不忘在恋人的每一处留下吻痕，点点爱意的红在白皙的身体上格外惹眼，汗水打湿了深蓝色的短发，黏连在那精致的脸庞上。  
愈发躁动。  
愈发热烈。  
那满怀着的高傲，在不断地撞击中伴随着言语支离破碎，海蓝色的双眸蒙上一层水汽，满是情欲的妩媚，仿佛那透着冰霜锋芒的锐利与刻薄，全都消失在了翕动的唇吐出的呻吟声中。  
肉棒轻易地挤开甬道的媚肉，精准无误地撞击在方才探索的敏感点上，发出了令人羞耻的水声，又在肠肉的挽留下恋恋不舍地退出。  
几乎要淹死在潮水般的快感中了。  
那满含着的情欲的迷离双眸对上了同样沉溺于快感的宝蓝色瞳孔，双腿环上了正不断抽出进入的腰肢，就像受到召应一般，飞行员也停止了身下的动作，那火热在王子的体内蓄势待发。情色的氤氲中，小王子眯起了眼：  
“飞行员……”  
“太慢了…”

…

“呐，小北。”  
“太狡猾了哦？”

他是太阳。  
拼命地跑向那个太阳，贪婪地攫取他的温度，好让心中的冰封雪原，绽放出美丽的花儿来，以献上殷勤，收获爱情。只不过那恋慕着的对方不是童话里的公主，是确确实实存在于眼前的飞行员。  
啊啊…再也触碰不到了吗……？  
就像鸟儿会在日落前回巢，亲爱的王子殿下啊，不也得在天亮前结束甜美的梦境，回到那冰冷的现实中吗？  
啊啊，太幸福了，真的是太幸福了…  
哪怕，这只是虚幻的一夜之梦。  
就算是一场黄粱之梦，也一定是甜美的理想乡吧。

“啊、啊…明星，你哭了呢。”  
“…小北。你不也是吗。”  
不知是情爱中的汗水还是泪水，顺着眼前那热情的少年的脸颊流下，扑打扑打地滴落在因剧烈呼吸此起彼伏的胸膛上。  
“我爱你，北斗。”  
飞行员俯下身，吻去了小王子眼角的点点泪花。  
连接起来了，身体也好，灵魂也好。  
“我也…爱……啊……”  
像是要将充溢着的爱意全部传达一样，昴流加快了抽动的力度和速度，集中的火力全都冲击在了一点上——撞击前列腺带来的快感不断地，不断地堆叠。话语，思考，也都全部淹没于潮水般涌来的快感中了。  
“啊啊……好热，好热……”  
“明星…不要…那里不要……啊啊……！”  
二人在同时达到了顶峰。温凉的液体涌入了体内的深处。再次释放的前端的浊液射在了飞行员的小腹，黏连成片。  
“明星…明星……”  
沉浸在高潮的余韵中，不停地呼唤着那个人的名字。  
我最喜欢的飞行员（王子殿下）啊。  
迎来的理所当然是一个深吻。


End file.
